Bonnie
Bonnie Bennett i Lorenzo St. John poznali się w odcinku Total Eclipse of the Heart. Sezon 5 Bonnie pierwszy raz spotkała Lorenzo w 5 sezonie, w odcinku Total Eclipse of the Heart. Gdy Damon i Enzo chcieli zabić dr. Wesa Maxfielda w zemście za tortury wykonane na nich przez Augustine, zwrócili się o pomoc do Bonnie, prosząc by użyła zaklęcia lokalizującego. Dziewczyna jednak nie chciała tego zrobić. Aby ją do tego zmusić, Enzo porwał jej chłopaka Jeremiego. Niestety młoda czarownica nie była w stanie rzucić zaklęcia, więc poprosiła o pomoc Liv. Na szczęście Jeremy'ego uratowała Katherine, która znajdowała się w ciele Eleny po wykonaniu zaklęcia pasażera. Sezon 6 Sezon 7 frame|Namiętny pocałunek. W Futurospekcji odcinka ,Live Through This Bonnie wraca do swojego pokoju zastaje tam czekającego na nią Enzo. Dziewczyna od razu wpada mu w ramiona i go całuje. W Best Served Cold, Bonnie i Lorenzo przychodzą na przyjęcie w Pensjonacie Salvatorów W tym samym odcinku Lorenzo widzi stojącą Bonnie po drugiej stronie pokoju. Wampir podchodzi do czarownicy. Bonnie wiedząc, że Enzo chce by Lillian była o nią zazdrosna poprawia mężczyźnie krawat. W ''Mommie Dearest'', Bon wraz z Enzo szukają samochodu Oscara, w którym przechowywana jest rzecz, której chce Julian. Gdy odnajdują samochód przeszukują bagażnik auta, w którym znajduje się miecz. Bonnie przypomina sobie, że widziała ten miecz gdy badała kamień. Czarownica uważała, że Julian chce miecz bo boi się, że ktoś posłuży się mieczem do zabicia go. Lorenzo sugeruje, że jeśli chcą się dowiedzieć do czego służy miecz musi go nim przebić W tym samym odcinku do stolika Bonnie przysiada się Enzo. Podaje czarownicy alkohol i zwierza się jej jak źle poszło mu z Lily i mieczem. Bon by pocieszyć Lorenzo mówi mu, ze lepiej mu bez niej. W ''Postcards from the Edge'', ''Enzo ratuje Bonnie przed uduszeniem przez Raynę Cruz. Czarownica jest widocznie zdziwiona nieoczekiwanym przybyciem wampira i jego troską o nią. W [[This Woman's Work|''This Woman's Work]], ''Enzo ma sprawę do Bonnie, lecz ona nie odbiera od niego telefonu. Wampir chcę by Bon dała mu miecz, który ukrywa. Czarownica nie zgadza się. Lorenzo postanawia zaszantażować Damona by Bonnie dała mu miecz, a jeśli on tego nie zrobi powie Bon co zrobił z Eleną. '' Bonnie wraz z Damonem przychodzą na umówione miejsce spotkania z Enzo. Nieoczekiwanie spotykają tam Raynę Cruz. Po całej akcji z mieczem i Rayaną Bonie nazywa Lorenzo zdrajcą. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', ''Bonnie wraz z Damonem udają się do miejsca zwanego Armory, na miejscu spotykają Enzo. Lorenzo oprowadza przyjaciół po arsenale, koniecznie chce wiedzieć gdzie znajduje się Stefan. Gdy wampir nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi strzela do Damona pistoletem z werbeną, a Bon uderza by straciła przytomność. Gdy Bon odzyskuje przytomność widzi Enzo, który chce jej dać lód. Czarownica jest wściekła na niego i chce użyć magi przeciwko niemu, jednak okazuje się, że wampir pozbawił jej mocy. Miedzy Bon a Enzo dochodzi do sprzeczki. Kłótnie kończy Bonnie która uderza Lorenzo wazą a potem strzela do niego pistoletem, którego użył przeciwko Damonowi. Gdy Bon dociera do pomieszczenia, w którym jest Damon zastaje tam jeszcze Tylera, który przemienia się w wilkołaka. By uwolnić przyjaciela Bonnie musi otworzyć drzwi, które może tylko otwierać Enzo przy pomocy swojej dłoni. Bonnie postanawia zastosować drastyczny sposób by ocalić przyjaciela. Czarownica odcina rękę Lorenzo, która pomoże jej w otworzeniu drzwi. W I Would for You , Enzo wydzwania przez cały czas do Bonnie, ale ta nie odbiera jego telefonów. W końcu na prośbę wampira przyjeżdża do Armory. Lorenzo jest zszokowany tym, że czarownica zgodziła się z nim spotkać, Bonnie odpowiada, że nie dał jej wyboru, po czym pyta o jego rękę, którą ucięła mu dzień wcześniej. Enzo odpowiada, że musiał ją przyszyć, co nie należało do przyjemnych czynności. Dziewczyna ostrzega wampira, by więcej nie próbował odebrać jej magii. Bonnie poznaje Alex St. John liderkę Armory oraz kuzynkę Lorenzo. Przeprasza czarownicę za zachowanie swojego towarzysza i opowiada jej historię Rayny Cruz. Prowadzi Bonnie i Enzo do komnaty, gdzie są przedmioty związane z Łowczynią, także ciała szamanów, którzy oddali swoje życia dla Rayny. Wampir zauważa, że coś dzieje się z ciałami i karze Bonnie wyjaśnić całą sytuacje. Panna Bennett zdradza plan Damona, która ma na celu całkowite unicestwienie Łowczyni. Enzo mówi, że Rayna nie może zginąć, bo Armory potrzebuje ją żywą, a także po jej ostatecznej śmierci, wraz z nią umierają wszystkie naznaczone wampiry, w tym Stefan. Bonnie dzwoni do Damona, by powstrzymać go. Kiedy czarownica szuka informacji, jak osłabić Raynę, Enzo kwestionuje prawdziwość przyjaźni starszego Salvatore'a wobec Bonnie. Później informuje dziewczynę, co do planów Damona, który chce się zasuszyć i poczekać na obudzenie Eleny. Po wyjściu czarownicy, Alex obwieszcza Lorenzo, że po schwytaniu Rayny mogą przejść do kolejnego etapu, jakim jest ujęcie Bonnie Bennett. W Days of Future Past Alex karze Norze odnaleźć Enzo, który jest podejrzany o uwolnienie Rayny Cruz. Tymczasem wampir porywa Matta w Dallas i wypytuje go, dlaczego wypuścił Łowczynie. Matt jednak nie udziela mu żadnej odpowiedzi. W trakcie przesłuchania Lorenzo zostaje napadnięty przez Norę, co daje Mattowi szansę na ucieczkę. Wampir w walce próbuje unieszkodliwić ją za pomocą tabletki, jednak Nora prosi go, by tego nie robił, bo nie chce zachorować jak Mary Louise. Wampir słysząc o chorobie heretyczki, proponuje jej rozejm. Wspólnie doprowadzają do konfrontacji z Alexandrią. Ta oznajmia Norze, że Armory nie udało się odnaleźć lekarstwa, a Mary Louise umrze w ciągu tygodnia. Enzo jest zszokowany tą informacją. Gdy kobieta pyta go dlaczego ukradł tabletki, wampir wypiera się tych zarzutów. Alex karze mu pozdrowić Bonnie Bennett, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że wie o wszystkim. W One Way or Another Bonnie poznaje w ośrodku, w którym przebywa, Virginię St. John siostrę Alex. Kobieta ujawnia jej, że Armory potrzebuje czarownicy z rodu Bennett, by otworzyła skarbiec. Virginia mówi Bonnie, że nie może do tego dopuścić i próbuje ją zabić, powstrzymują ją sanitariusze. Enzo porywa Raynę Cruz i próbuje od niej wyciągnąć informacje na temat działania jej krwi. Damon kontaktuje się z wampirem, prosi go o zwrócenie Rayny. Ten jednak odmawia, pyta go jeszcze, czy wie co słychać u Bonnie. Łowczyni składa elementy układanki w całość. Okazuje się, że Lorenzo ukradł tabletki i dał je komuś, na im mu zależy. Rayna mówi, że szkoda by było, gdyby to była czarownica np. Bonnie Bennett. Dodaje też, że wydał na ukochaną wyrok śmierci. Enzo pojawia się w pokoju Bonnie. Para przytula się i całuje na powitanie. Czarownica informuje swojego chłopaka o tym czego się dowiedziała od Virginii i mówi, że teraz mogą teraz wytargować jej wolność Enzo mówi dziewczynie o tym, że tabletki, które miały ją ukryć przed Armory, przyczyniły się do śmierci Mary Louise i że życie Bonnie jest zagrożone. Wampir obiecuje swojej ukochanej, że zrobi wszystko, by nie dopuścić do tego, by czarownica podzieliła los heretyczki. W Somebody That I Used to Know poznajemy historię miłości Bonnie i Enzo. ''Trzy lata wcześniej. Bonnie pakuje swoje rzeczy w pokoju na kampusie, gdy widzi uzbrojonych ludzi z Armory. W ostatniej chwili zostaje złapana przez Enzo. Wampir informuje przerażoną dziewczynę, że Alex wysłała za nią ludzi, by ją schwytali, a on nie ma zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Kiedy czarownica próbuje mu podziękować, wampir usypia ją, dodając, że podziękuje mu, gdy będzie po wszystkim. ''Obecnie. Bonnie pakuje swoje rzeczy w ośrodku. Nie może uwierzyć, że znów grozi jej śmierć. Enzo stara się ją pocieszyć. Gdy pojawia się Damon, Bonnie jest wściekła i nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Cała trójka jedzie do domku w lesie. ''Trzy lata wcześniej. Bonnie budzi się w tajemniczym domku, nie wiedząc jak się tam znalazła. Gdy wchodzi do środka Enzo, czarownica próbuje zaatakować go pogrzebaczem oraz magią, jednak nie jest w stanie czarować. Wampir mówi jej, że nie jest więźniem, a on chce jej zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. W zamian Bonnie spróbuje się dowiedzieć, co planuje Armory. Daje jej tabletki, które mają ją ukryć przed zaklęciem lokalizującym. ''Enzo i Damon targują z Rayną, by ta oddała ostatnie życie Bonnie. Łowczyni zgadza się, pod warunkiem, że wszystkie wampiry z Kamienia Feniksa zostaną zabite. ''Dwa i pół roku wcześniej. Bonnie rozmawia z Enzo na temat podziemi Armory, próbują wymyślić, co może się w nich znajdować. Enzo zauważa, że czarownica dalej trzyma nieotwarty list od Damona. Mówi jej, że on również taki dostał. Prosi czarownicę, by przestała się obwiniać za decyzję Damona i że zasługuje na znacznie więcej. ''Bonnie, Enzo i Damon kierują się wskazówkami Rayny, by odnaleźć i zabić wampiry, które były uwięzione w Kamieniu. ''Półtora roku wcześniej. Enzo organizuje dla Bonnie kolację sylwestrową. Czarownica jest zdziwiona tym, jak bardzo rozwinęła się ich relacje, że spędzają razem sylwestra. Rozmawiają o rodzinie Lorenzo. Wampir zwierza się, że zawsze był ciekaw swojej rodziny, dlatego stara się ich nie nienawidzić za to, że go porzucili. Proponuje czarownicy taniec. Kiedy prawie dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku, Enzo wycofuje się, mówiąc, że jeśli się nie pokaże, Alex zacznie coś podejrzewać. Całuje ją w policzek i składa życzenia. Bonnie wydaje się być zawiedziona nagłym odejściem Lorenzo. ''W trakcie polowania na wampiry, Enzo zostaje zaskoczony przez Alex. Kobieta wyjawia mu prawdziwy powód, dla którego jest jej potrzebna Bonnie Bennett. Mówi mu, że jeśli Bonnie otworzy skarbiec i uratuje siostrę Alex, znajdzie sposób by ocalić jej życie. Damon zabiera Bonnie, by Alex jej nie zobaczyła. Czarownica dalej nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Enzo dzwoni do swojej dziewczyny i mówi o tym, czego się dowiedział. W trakcie rozmowy na ręce Bonnie pojawia się strup. Wampir mówi, że został jej tydzień życia. ''Rok wcześniej. Enzo pojawia się w domku i zastaje Bonnie grającą na gitarze. Wypowiada się niepochlebnie na temat jej umiejętności muzycznych. Bonnie zauważa, że dawno go nie było i opowiada mu, że dowiedziała się, że Virginia zna Lucy Bennett oraz gdzie aktualnie przebywa. Wampir postanawia pokazać dziewczynie, jak poprawnie grać. Dotyka jej ręki, a kiedy czarownica spogląda mu w oczy, całuje ją. Bonnie odkłada gitarę i odwzajemnia pocałunek Lorenzo. ''Bonnie i Enzo całują się i przytulają, nie przejmując się obecnością Damona. W trakcie polowania spotykają heretyka Beau. Damon mimo próśb Bonnie zabija go. Później oskarża Enzo o to co się stało czarownicy. Dziewczyna powstrzymuje bójkę między wampirami. Mówi Salvatore'owi, że jej chłopak nie jest temu winny, że chronił ją i nigdy by jej nie zastawił, a ona go kocha. Wieczorem w domku Enzo proponuje Bonnie wspólną grę na gitarze, dziewczyna odmawia, ze względu na ból jaki sprawiają jej strupy. Wampir kładzie się na jej kolanach i sam zaczyna grać. '' '' W Kill 'Em All Enzo dalej współpracuje z Damonem zabijając kolejne wampiry. Bonnie rozmawia z Rayną na temat życia Łowczyni. Gdy magia powraca do czarownicy, prosi ją o krew, by ta ukryła ją przed zaklęciem. Lorenzo podczas rozmowy dowiaduje się, że stan Bonnie się pogorszył. Ta prosi go, by wrócił do domu, bo nie chce spędzać swoich ostatnich chwil, kłócąc się z nim przez telefon. Damon namawia przyjaciela, by wrócił do swojej dziewczyny. Enzo wraca i zastaje Bonnie śpiącą. Dziewczyna budzi się i dostrzega smutek w oczach swojego chłopaka. Mówi, że nie ma zamiaru być smutna i będzie myśleć o tym jacy są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Zauważa, że ich historia przypomina bajkę "Piękna i Bestia". Enzo śmieje się, czarownica nigdy nie była bestią, po czym całuję ją. Romantyczną chwilę przerywa Rayna. Damon informuje Bonnie i Enzo o przymierzu jaki zawarł z Alex. Czarownica zgadza się otworzyć skarbiec, jednak potem zamyka za pomocą zaklęcia cały budynek. Rytuał pozbawia sił Bonnie, która odpoczywa w salonie pensjonatu. Enzo czuwa przy dziewczynie. Damon i Rayna z pomocą szamana odprawiają rytuał, jednak okazało się, że Rayna nie powiedziała, że przekazując Bonnie życie, tworzy z niej łowcę. W Requiem for a Dream Bonnie budzi się po odprawieniu rytuału. Enzo oraz Caroline i Alaric czuwają przy niej. Czarownica prosi swojego chłopaka o alkohol, a potem rozbija szklankę na jego głowie, skręca mu kark i wrzuca go do kominka, a Caroline odcina głowę. Okazuje się, że jest to wizja w głowie Bonnie, która nie chce się obudzić, by nie skrzywdzić swoich przyjaciół. Stefan proponuje, by ktoś wszedł do umysłu czarownicy i przekonał ją, że wampiry nie stanowią zagrożenia. Caroline zgłasza się na ochotnika, niestety zawodzi, a Bonnie naznacza ją. Enzo przekonuje Matta, by zaprzestał nienawiści do wampirów, bo jego dziewczyna, a przyjaciółka Matta potrzebuje pomocy. Wampir wchodzi do umysłu Bonnie i widzi jak zabija ona dwóch uczniów. Przerażona dziewczyna cieszy się na widok swojego chłopaka i rzuca mu się w ramiona. Enzo prowadzi Bonnie do sali muzycznej i prosi, by myślała o ich związku, o tym że pisali razem piosenki oraz że byli szczęśliwi ze sobą, pomimo tego, że jedno z nich jest wampirem. Dziewczyna mówi, że zawsze chciała być tak kochana przez kogoś, jak on kocha ją , dodaje też, że nie chce przyszłości w której niszczy ich związek. Gdy Enzo zaczyna protestować, Bonnie zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem, wyznaje mu miłość i prosi by zaakceptował jej decyzje i pozwolił jej odejść. Gdy wampir odmawia, Bonnie traci kontrolę nad sobą i przebija jego pierś gryfem od gitary. Po nie do końca udanej interwencji Damona, Enzo pojawia się w pensjonacie. Cieszy się, że Bonnie żyje, mimo iż została łowcą. Wtajemnicza Damona w swój plan ocalenia dziewczyny. Sezon 8 Kiedy Enzo zaginął Bonnie się załamała, Caroline powiedziała że widząc ją ze Stefanem i dziećmi nie ma ochoty żyć. Ciekawostki * Pomysł na połączenie Bonnie i Enzo w parę powstał przy odcinku I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime. Twórcy serialu zobaczyli, ile chemii mogą mieć między sobą Kat oraz Michael ( odtwórcy ról Bonnie i Enzo) w jednej krótkiej scenie. * Ani Kat Graham ani Michael Malarkey nie wiedzieli, że ich postacie zostaną połączone w parę, dopóki nie otrzymali scenariusza odcinka Live Through This, w którym ich postacie całują się w futurospekcji. * Bonnie i Enzo zostali ulubioną parą widzów w sezonie 7. * Ich uczucie rozwijało się w trakcie wspólnej ucieczki przed Armory. * Wolny czas wypełniali grą na gitarze oraz pisaniem piosenek. * W finałowym odcinku Gods and Monsters Enzo sugeruje, że w momencie kiedy ratował Bonnie przez Armory, był już w niej zakochany. Cytaty Galeria |-|Sezon 6= Tumblr_n5qt86ulq51sq24tzo3_r1_250.gif |-|Sezon 7= Bonnie and Enzo.gif Bonnie-and-enzo.gif|Live Through This'' Bonnie-and-Enzo.gif|''Live Through This'' Bonenzo.gif|Mommie Dearest TVD719b 0264.png TVD719b 0140.png TVD719b 0077.png TVD718-Bonnie-Enzo-2.png TVD719b 0272.png TVD719b 0294.png TVD718-Bonnie-Enzo.png Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Związki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania